


You did what?

by KiAnLake



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: It should have been a night between two close friends but add a jealous Logan and bit of secret, you get this...
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	You did what?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you OberonsEarring for proofreading this fic. You're the best!!

"Wolverine, really?" Warren Worthington III asked one of his oldest friends, Scott Summers, as they shared a private drink together by the bar in the game room.   
“He’s a good man, Warren.”   
Warren scoffed. “Sure, he is.”  
“Warren, what on earth do you think is wrong with him?”   
“You can do better than him, that’s for sure.”  
Scott shook his head. “It's the other way around.”   
“You’re too dense to know that you’re too good for him.” Warren put his hand on Scott’s. “Trust me when I saythis, you can do better.”   
“Warren…”   
“Hey, Scott?” Warren gently squeezed his friend’s hand. “Does he know about us and our little fling?”  
“Yes, he does.”  
Both Scott and Warren were startled to see Logan walking in. Before they could react, Logan pulled his lover away from the winged mutant.  
“Wolverine.”  
“Birdbrain.”   
“Logan.” Scott sighed. “I’m glad that you’re back.” He faced the feral mutant and gave him a kiss on his lips.  
“Someone needs to watch this winged idiot.” Logan growled as he placed his arm around Scott’s waist.   
“We’re only friends. Besides, he’s dating Psylocke.” Scott tried his best to calm his boyfriend down.   
Warren smirked. “She doesn’t mind if I flirt Scott.”   
“Warren…” Scott pushed his hand against Logan’s shoulder, stopping the man from reaching out with his claws. “Do you have a death wish?” Scott hissed.  
“Not at all but she and I both agree that you do have a nice ass. She’s willing to have a threesome if you'll join us,” Warren continued to smirk.  
Scott nervously chuckled as he held on Logan’s shoulder as tightly as he could. “Thank you but no. Logan is enough.”  
“See? You guys already had a FLING. What WE have is a relationship!” Logan stated, fighting the urge to punch Warren's face.   
“Oh! I see!” Warren said in a mocking tone. “Question! Did your feelings for Scott happen before or after you flirted with Jean?”  
“You’re bringing up Jean, really?” Logan snorted. “You chased after her too.”   
“To motivate Scott so he can ask her out.” Warren stated. “No offense, Scott but you were too shy. Then again, that shyness was cute.”  
“What?” Logan growled. He admitted to himself that he was a bit jealous now, he'd never seen that side of Scott.  
“Warren…” Scott warned.  
“Come on, Scott. It's the truth. Too bad that you grew out of that phase” Warren reminisced. “I still have that picture!”  
“What picture?” Logan demanded while Scott groaned in embarrassment.  
“It’s a picture of me.” Scott blushed.  
“Why does he have it?”   
Warren chuckled. “Because I’m in it, that’s why. It's mine as well.”  
Logan held on Scott tighter. Defiantly, he said “I still have the real deal.”   
“Yes, you do.” Scott glared at his oldest friend. “Please stop," he said, firmly. He didn’t need to see bloodshed, especially between his loved ones. ‘Although I want to punch Warren for bringing that photo up,' he thought to himself.  
“Hey, I didn’t tell him what we were doing.” Warren grinned. “Blame that on Jean, she was the one with the camera that day.”   
“Why blame it on Jeannie, Wings?” Logan growled.  
Warren stared at Scott who shook his head a couple times but he ignored it. “Because you idiot, she dared us to dress up like Sleeping Beauty and Prince Charming. I was Prince Charming," he said proudly, beating his chest to prove his manhood.  
“Wait… if he was the prince, then….” Logan looked at his lover whose face was buried on his shoulder. “Slim, is he kidding?”  
Scott sighed as he refused to look up. “No Logan, he isn’t. I was dressed up as Sleeping Beauty.”   
“It wasn’t all bad, Scott. You were a pretty lady.” Warren laughed.  
“Noo….” Scott lifted his head and turned around to look at Warren. “No, I looked ridiculous. I thought I burned all of the copies.”   
“Oh.. I saved one. Betsy thought you looked really cute, too. She did say she has a lovely dress for you to try on for us!!!”  
“Warren!!!”  
“If Slim’s going to try on a girly dress, it will be for me!!!” Logan roared, trying again to lunge for the blonde-haired mutant.  
“Logan!!!” Scott shook his head, holding him back. “No, it was a one time thing.”  
“So Wings and Red get to see you in dress but not me?”  
“It wasn’t just three of us.” Warren added. “There was also Hank, Bobby and Professor Xavier as well.”   
Scott sighed heavily. “That was really embarrassing, especially in front of the Professor and Jean…”   
“More embarrassing than when we kissed while wearing those silly costumes?” Warren winked at Scott.   
“Okay, that’s it!!!” Logan lifted Scott and hoisted him over his shoulder. “Playtime is over!!” He walked away from the flying mutant.  
Warren raised his eyebrow but managed to take a picture of very annoyed Scott with his cellphone. ‘I still think Scott can do better than him..’   
Meanwhile, even though the hallway was empty, Scott was still embarrassed as he was being carried over Logan’s shoulder. “Logan…..”   
“......”  
“Logan..”   
“...... “  
“Can you please say something or let me go?”   
“Nope.”   
“Logan..” Scott didn’t get any response back until they got to their room. He was gently placed on their bed.Logan closed their door and faced him. “Lo…” He was being pushed down by the feral mutant so he could receive a passionate kiss from his lover.   
Logan didn’t stop kissing Scott until he'd had his fill. “Was Warren your first kiss?” he asked, laying down next to Scott.  
Scott stared at Logan. “Yes and no, he wasn’t my first kiss. He was the first male kiss that I enjoyed. But I love and prefer the man that I’m dating now.”   
Logan snorted. “I thought Jeannie was your first.”  
“She was my first female kiss that I enjoyed. You don’t remember your past and I’m kinda uncomfortable talking about mine.”  
“Jeannie’s fine but..” Logan sighed, “I don’t like that you and Birdbrain are so close.”   
“He’s my best friend.” Scott leaned against Logan. “Maybe there is something that I can do? To make you feel better?”  
“I do have a geisha dress.”   
That was quick.” Scott sat up on their bed. “And why do you have that??”  
“I brought it for Jeannie when I took that mission to Japan. I never did give it to her.” Logan shrugged. “But , it might not fit her.”   
“Why not?”   
“....... “   
“Logan?”   
“I purchase it in your size instead.”   
“Why would you do something like that? You didn’t even like me then.”  
Logan sat up as well and pulled Scott into his arms. He groaned. “Confession time.” He rested his head on his lover’s shoulder. “I love Jeannie, but I wasn’t in love with her. I was still in denial about my feelings for you. So when I bought that, I said it would look nice on her. But in the back of my mind, I was imagining you in it and... “ His mouth was near Scott’s ear. “Should I really finish that sentence?”   
“No need.” Scott blushed. “I got the idea.”  
“We can recreate what I was thinking about on that day.”   
“You really want to see me in a dress? What if it doesn't fit me?”   
Logan smirked. He could tell that Scott was caving in. “Try it and find out.”  
“Time to go back home!” When Warren heard only silence as he neared Scott’s room, he figured it was safe enough to open the door. “Hey Scott, I’m head... What the?” His best friend was dressed in a very beautiful indigo kimono with an awe-struck Logan sitting on the bed. “Wow… you look hot!”   
“What??? Warren!!!!” Scott yelled which brought Logan back to reality.  
“Birdbrain, get the fuck out!!”  
“Oh geez… yeah, that would motivate me to leave.” Warren retorted.  
Logan unleashed both claws out. “How about this?”  
“Logan, no claws!” Scott yelled and turned to Warren. “Good night!!!” He closed the door and locked it.   
“You should've let me take out the trash!!!” Logan retracted his claws as he growled.  
‘Damn it.. He’s going to wake up the students if he keeps that up unless.. ‘ Scott thought as Logan continued to pace. In a flash of inspiration, Scott got on his knees and faced Logan. “Logan-san works so hard," he said, in a soft teasing voice.  
“What the…” Logan was looking down at his lover between his legs, awed. “Yes, I do.”   
“Does Logan-san want a happy ending?” Scott smiled.


End file.
